Awkward Love
by lucynorwayyxx
Summary: I really miss Leddi so I had a go at my own fanfiction. Luc is now back so I don't have to feed my addiction by writing now so it's good and bad!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Long Way Down. What if Luc hadn't left Eddi for good at the end? Enjoy and reviews please x**

Worried

The irritating tone of her alarm clock rang through her ears. "SHUT UP!" she yelled at it as she picked it up and threw it onto the floor, the whole thing smashing to pieces.

She sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long one. She dragged herself out of bed and picked up the book that Luc had left her the day before. Tears formed in her eyes as his memory came to mind. She quickly wiped away the tears, threw the book down and went to get ready for work.

Eddi arrived at work 15 minutes later. She walked into the locker room quickly. It felt different, even though they never saw each other in the locker room.

She missed him. She'd never thought that she'd fall in love, but she had. The thought of never seeing him again messed with her head, how would she cope? She already missed his odd humour and his smile and it was only the first day without him. Her heart longed for some of his love, or even just a quick kiss before work.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as Sacha came into the room. "Hey Eddi," he smiled goofily.

"Hi Sacha.""Are you ok? Where's Luc?"

Eddi felt the tears coming. "Oh he's- he's not here."

"Well I can see that." Sacha rolled his eyes.

Eddi turned away as she allowed a single tear to slip from her eye. She needed him. She wiped the tear away. "Sacha?" she put her 'I'm-innocent-I-just-need-a-day-off-work' voice on.

"Yes?" Sacha asked, he thought he knew what she was going to ask.

"I need to do something today, I've been meaning to do it for ages, I was going to go today but I can't because I'm working. Can I, maybe, if it's not too much trouble, have the day off?"

Sacha sighed.

"What do you need to do that's so important?" Sacha asked.

"I can't tell you, Sacha. But it's really important."

Sacha thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine, fine. You can have the day off. But only today, that's it."Eddi smiled widely before hugging Sacha.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled before she headed out of AAU and out of the hospital.

Right, where to start.

She took her phone out of her pocket. She let the phone rest in her hand for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing.

She scrolled down her contact list to Luc's name. _Call._

She let it ring before it went to voicemail. "LUC! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" she shouted down the phone before whispering "I miss you."

She sat on the grass and cried before she felt a warm hand pressing on her shoulder. "You missed me then?"

Eddi looked up. "Luc?"

Luc nodded. "Yeah, it's me." He sat down next to her.

Eddi slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Why did you leave? You left without saying goodbye! I didn't know what'd happened! I was scared, confused an-"Her sentence was cut short as Luc pressed his lips to hers.

Eddi wrapped her arms around him. She'd missed this so much and it'd only been a day and a half.

They broke apart after a few moments. "I'm sorry." Luc smiled softly. "I got halfway to the peak district before realising I was needed and wanted here, this is where I belong now, because- because I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a longer kiss before Luc picked Eddi up off of the floor. "Where are we going?" Eddi asked.

"I need some help unpacking! I'm not doing it all myself!"

"Luc, your van is tiny, you don't have much stuff in there anyway!"

"I don't mean the van!"

"Then what do you me-"

Eddi stopped talking as Luc handed her two pairs of keys.

"I had lots of savings for a rainy day and I traded in that van."

Eddi studied the keys carefully. There were car keys… and house keys?

"Luc, you traded your van for a car and a house? That van was your pride and joy!"

Luc smiled.

"Exactly. It was. You're my pride and joy now. I love you."

The pair kissed again. Sacha smiled from the window, they looked so happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You

Eddi sighed as she let a heavy box slip from her hands and onto the laminate flooring of the house. She'd just packed most things from her house into boxes and they were now in her _and _Luc's house.

Her, Luc and around 7 other 'moving house' men had eventually managed to get all of the boxes into the house.

The house was small but cosy and comfy. It was set in the countryside but it was near Holby so work was nearby. It was more a cottage than a house but for Eddi and Luc, it was wonderful. The house consisted of two bedrooms, a double and a single. The bathroom was downstairs and the living room was cosy and the kitchen was a bit bigger and in the corner sat a dining table, big enough for 4 people.

Eddi was upstairs unpacking boxes before her phone rang. _Sacha Calling. Sacha Calling._

"Hey Sacha."

"Eddi, where are you?"

Eddi sighed. "At home."

"No you're not, I've just been to your house and you're not there. Where are you really?"

"With Luc.""Yes I know that, I saw you with him earlier."

"Oh." Eddi sighed.

"So where are you?"

"Near Holby. We're moving in together ok, we love each other and I really don't want to be disturbed." Eddi snapped.

"Eddi, we need you here, we're rushed off of our feet."

Eddi sighed. "I'll be there in an hour, there's still loads of things to do.""Eddi you lifesaver." Sacha laughed.

"See you in an hour." Eddi hung up and sighed.

"Eddi? Who was that?" Luc asked, coming up the stairs.

"Sacha, he needs us at work."

"What? We've got stuff to do!"

"I told him that, he just needs us. I said I'd be there in an hour."

Luc sighed. Well we haven't got much unpacking left, let's see if we can get it all done by then."

The pair worked hard to unpack all the boxes. They managed to unpack and tidy everything away before Eddi ran upstairs. Luc thought she'd gone to get her things ready for work but when she didn't return for 15 minutes, he began to worry.

"Eddi!" he called up the stairs.

No answer.

"Eddi!"

Still no answer.

He ran upstairs to the double bedroom to find Eddi fast asleep on the bed. He chuckled as he sat down next to her and nudged her.

"Eddi! Eddi, come one, you'll be late for work! Wake up!"

Eddi mumbled something that sounded like "asdfghjklunfhughruifh" and she turned over.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Luc said, he knew he'd probably get shouted at but Eddi needed to be at work.

He tickled her sides making her eyes open quickly as she squealed.

"Luc! Stop!"

"Are you going to go to work?" Luc asked.

Eddi sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I have to."

They got their things together before walking to Holby, everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The Roof

"Oh my god." Eddi said as her and Luc entered the doors of AAU. There were people everywhere.

"Sacha!" Eddi called as she spotted the man sorting through the drugs cupboard.

Sacha came bouncing over to the pair who still looked shocked at the amount of people that the ED consisted of. "It's quieter than when I phoned you!" he laughed.

"Holy shit," Luc mumbled.

"You two go and change and then I'm afraid you might have to work overtime…" Sacha sighed.

"Can't we just ship them out onto different wards?" Luc asked.

"We can get a few onto Keller; Serena said they could fit about 7 up there and Darwin said they'd take a few, it took me ages to convince Jac that it was for the best so make the most of it!" Sacha chuckled at the thought of his earlier conversation with Jac.

"So we should be able to get them all out quickly then." Eddi said, sifting through various patient's notes.

"Well Mr Everdeen, Mr Trimble and Mr Atkinson can go on up to Darwin, Mrs Barakat and Mr Gaskarth can both go up onto Keller and that just leaves Mr Johnson, Mrs Howard, Miss Swift and Mr Cox down here." Sacha said, also looking through patient's notes.

"Oh, Sacha, you got it wrong. Mr Atkinson would be better down here than up on Darwin and Mrs Howard should go up to Darwin," Eddi said.

"I can see where you're coming from, why don't we send them both up?"

Luc and Eddi nodded.

"Ok, I'll get that process started so we should have a pretty quiet ward once we're done, you two need to go and get changed into scrubs." Sacha said.

Eddi and Luc made their way into the locker room where they both changed into their scrubs. They shared a quick kiss as Luc mumbled "I wish we were at home."

Eddi laughed as they broke apart.

"Have a good day," they smiled at each other before Eddi exited the room.

Luc smiled to himself, he was lucky to have her.

**Quite a short chapter but the next part needed to be a new chapter - drama is amongst us! Reviews welcome x**


	4. Chapter 4

I Feel Free Up Here

Later that day, Eddi was treating a patient who was refusing to cooperate with her. Luc thought she was coping well, she was being patient with him and that was a start.

Eddi was trying to attach a drip to a patient that had just been brought in - the police had arrested him for shoplifting and he was being incredibly difficult, as he was not letting her insert the drip.

"Mr Cox, you need this drip!" Eddi said.

"I don't need it." the man said, his gruff tone sounded like a shoe scraping on gravel.

"You need this!"

"No I don't."

"You need it now!" Eddi said, her voice was slightly raised.

"No I don't." Mr Cox just sat there, staring in front of him.

"You need it now, just let me put it in!" Eddi said, her voice getting louder still.

"No.""Let me put thi- AGH!" Eddi was sent flying backwards and she landed on the floor with a thump.

Luc ran over. "Eddi! Eddi, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Luc." Eddi said, even though that'd really hurt her.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok. Do you want me to exam-?"

"I'M FINE LUC!" she shouted, before storming out of AAU.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Luc glared at the patient before running out of the ward, in order to find Eddi.

Luc searched everywhere for Eddi but she was nowhere to be found. He went outside and looked up at the hospital, he still couldn't see her. He looked at the roof. _The roof _he thought before he quickly rushed up to the roof.

Sure enough, Eddi was standing with her arms against the railings and she was looking out over Holby.

Luc went and stood next to her.

"Sorry." Eddi sighed.

"It's ok." Luc answered.

Silence fell amongst them as they both watched over Holby. This was the perfect moment.


	5. I Can't Lose You

"Can we help you?" Luc shouted at two confused looking teenagers.

Eddi's arm was linked with his but when the teens turned to face them, her arm slipped away.

"Um maybe." the boy said "I hit my head on stage - I'm in a band. I was finishing the set and I stepped up onto a step and whacked my head off of a speaker."

"Yeah and then he got up an finished the set anyway." the girl sighed.

"Well let's take you through to Keller. Porter!"

The closest porter hurried to their side and helped lift the boy into a wheelchair.

The boy's hair was a sandy colour, longish and his fringe swept across his forehead.

The girls hair was the same kind of colour and it came just below her shoulders.

They were both wearing blue tops that had 3 monsters on, a blue, a red and a purple and the red writing underneath said 'All Time Low'.

"What does that stand for?" Eddi asked gesturing to the tops as Luc helped the boy get into the bed.

"It's my band." the boy replied "speaking of which, Fran will you call Jack, Rian and Zack?"

The girl nodded before heading off out of the ward.

"So what's your name?" Luc asked.

"Alex. Alex Gaskarth." he said happily.

"Right Alex, I'll go and get your notes and then we'll examine you."

Eddi followed Luc to the nurses station. "Do you think Chrissie needs help?" Luc asked gesturing at Chrissie who was arguing rather loudly with a patient.

"I'll go, you get Alex's notes." Eddi smiled.

Eddi walked over to Chrissie.

"He's refusing to let me put the drip in." Chrissie sighed.

"Mr Johnson you have to let me put the drip in!" Eddi said loudly.

"No!"

"Let me put the drip in!"

"No!"

Eddi didn't see him pull the knife from his pocket.

She felt a sharp stab and she cried out in pain as she fell to the floor and Mr Johnson ran away.

She gasped as she watched blood pour out of her side and into the floor!

Luc ran to her side.

"Luc... Luc I... I feel dizzy..." Eddi moaned.

Her head hurt and she began to slip out of consciousness.

"Eddi, stay with me!" Luc shouted slightly.

Eddi fell into unconsciousness anyway and Luc shouted "CRASH TEAM NOW!"

Luc followed Eddi into theatre. He couldn't lose her now. Not after all they'd been through. She had to survive.


	6. Dead!

Luc cried into his hands heavily as he emerged from theatre.

Eddi had survived surgery, yes, but just the fact that she was stabbed made him cry harder.

He should of gone to help Chrissie because he was the doctor. He shouldn't of let Eddi go.

He wiped away the tears quickly before heading down to ICU to see Eddi.

He breathed heavily as he looked at her through the window of ICU. He could feel the tears coming again as she was barely visible from all the machines that she was attached to.

He pushed the door open and went inside. Sacha and Chrissie were already around her.

"Luc." Sacha smiled sympathetically as he sat down.

"Can I be alone with her for a bit?" Luc asked them.

Chrissie and Sacha nodded their heads.

"We'll handle AAU." Chrissie smiled.

Luc nodded at them as they went out the door.

As soon as he was alone with her, the tears came pouring out.

"Please don't die Eddi. I need you in my life. I can't imagine not having you. I... I love you." he stuttered as he grabbed onto her hand tightly.

He heard a slight noise escape her lips and she opened her eyes.

"Wha- what happened?" she asked, her voice was very weak.

"Shh, don't talk." Luc smiled but his smile dropped when he said slowly "you were stabbed. Don't you remember?"

Eddi shook her head slightly. "No, it all feels like a big blur." she sighed.

"It's ok." Luc smiled "but you did scare me."

Eddi smiled "sorry."

The pair smiled at each other before the beeps of Eddi's machines started getting louder and faster.

"Luc.. Luc I can't... Can't breathe...!" Eddi gasped.

Luc dialled Sacha's number.

"EDDI'S CRASHING! I CAN'T LOSE HER, SACHA!" he shouted.

A few seconds later, Sacha crashed through the door.

Luc went to wait outside as Sacha, Elliot (why was he here, Luc didn't know), Hanssen and Chrissie tried to save her.

Sacha appeared a few moments later.

"She is ok, isn't she?" Luc asked quickly.

"I'm sorry... We couldn't save her." Sacha sighed.

Luc began to cry.

"No. No no no no no this can't be happening. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry." Sacha said before walking off.

That was followed by 'sorry' from the rest of them and as they walked off down the corridor, Luc shouted at them "YEAH WELL 'SORRY' WON'T BRING MY GIRL BACK!"

Luc's throat hurt. He wanted to go home and sleep and wake up the next day and she'd still be there, snuggled into him.

He knew he had to go and say goodbye. He kicked the wall out of anger, hurt and sadness and headed back into ITU to say his goodbyes.


End file.
